Blood Stained Jester
by Ciel Leon
Summary: In an effort to fix a future with no positive out comes, he goes back in time. Nothing goes right from the start, but as far as he's concerned, that's the story of his life. Now? Now he's not going to take anyone's shit, not even if it's huge red and fluffy. No pairings so far.
1. Laughing Skulls

_**Summary:** __In an effort to fix a future with no positive out comes, he goes back in time. Nothing goes right from the start, but as far as he's concerned, that's the story of his life. Now? Now he's not going to take anyone's shit, not even if it's huge red and fluffy. _

_**Warnings: ** Blood and Gore, excessive cussing and name calling_

_**Pairings: **None so far, but always a chance of slash_

**_P.S.:_**_I thought I would have this posted yesterday...meh, it's here now so what'ev's. Hope you all enjoy, next chapter should be up soon!_

* * *

_**Blood Stained Jester**_

_-Ciel Leon-_

* * *

Laughing Skulls

It's with eyes wide open that he stares out at the desolate landscape.

It's not 'pretty' in any sense of the word, the bodies splayed across the field, weapons abandoned, some left sticking out of parts of their wielders' former foes, blood paints the ground like a thick coverage of moss and the stench in the air is foul and coiling enough to cling to his skin, permeating what is left of his clothing with the scent of blood, death, and sweat.

He's not the last to survive, but he is the only one standing in _this_ battlefield.

There are so many other places like this one scattered throughout the Shinobi World, several within Earth country, a scattered few in both Water and Wind country, and many amongst the border of Lightening.

Fire Country, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, had originally been the most war torn, battle sites spanned from the gates of Konahgakure to the most distant village that lay only five miles from the border of Fire Country.

The Leaf hadn't been the first to fall, no, that status belonged to the Waterfall, Grass and Rain Villages which had lain between Iwa and Konoha.

Suna hadn't come into the picture until much later on, its communications disabled by various undercover Iwa nin, a crisis that also left it prey for the Sound, who were eager to take advantage of the fresh wound in the Sand Village's defenses.

Suna fell shortly afterwards, Sound overwhelming the village even as what forces Konoha could spare where sent to aid their allies.

The Leaf Village had been at war for seven months before they received word that Mist had joined in, sending its forces into three of the four Ninja Villages left standing.

Reminiscent of their title, the shinobi of the Bloody Mist ripped apart the foundations that held what was left of the three countries together.

Surprisingly, Mist sent its military force in the direction of Iwa first, demolishing the Hidden Village which had its defenses weakened due to the vast number of shinobi out of its borders.

After Iwa, Mist decimated the forces of both Leaf and Sound at once, knocking back the struggling militaries with relatively new troops.

The few left untouched by the war was Lightning Country, whose shinobi had gone to ground before attacking Mist with deadly accuracy via guerilla warfare tactics, and the Akutski themselves.

Until he had killed all of those in the criminals in the organization that is.

Not that such a thing mattered now, Cloud was the only surviving Hidden Village aside from the few rouge ninjas that had managed to flee battle before everything had gone to hell.

The battlefield he stood in the center of was the last one to have been fought on Leaf soil, and really, it displayed all that was left of his home, something he could not condone.

The destruction and carnage surrounding him was a mockery of the once beautiful grove surrounded aged trees, just like how he himself was a mockery of everything he had been.

It was that realization that had struck him the hardest, the realization that he had failed, and failed horribly.

The struggle to live through the times before the War of the End was pathetic in comparison to what it took to survive each battle let alone be able to stand like he was now.

His hand shook slightly as it descended to reach into the pouch strapped to his thigh.

There was nothing for it, this world would not be allowed to exist, he would twist everything from before in order to avoid this scenario, anything, everything, but no matter what, this _mockery_ of what was once the prospering Shinobi World would _never_ be allowed to happen.

He would change it all.

He took out a scroll from the pouch, holding it carefully within the palm of his right hand, even as he turned to scour the battlefield for one of the few things he needed to make what he desired possible.

Each step he took sent echoes of pain through every nerve of his body but he refused to rest, continuing to search through the carnage of bodies.

He found what he was looking after two and a half hours of searching, it sat, perched upon a short flat rock southwest of his original position. The item itself was covered in blood stains but free of any flesh and it stared at him accusingly with empty eye sockets.

"Sorry Sasuke."

Gripping the skull in his left hand, he made his way back to the center of the field before dropping the scroll he still held onto the stained grass, causing the tattered parchment and fabric incasing the Shinobi Worlds only salvation to roll partially open to display a fragment of the inked design on the stiff material.

He ignored all this, raising the skull in order to examine it.

The blood stains decorated the bone forebodingly, even as eyes stared into empty eye sockets, it appeared that the main damage to the skull was the large crack spider-webbing across the top as well as the missing lower jaw.

"For all the trouble it caused, you faired startlingly well."

Shaking himself free of his morbid thoughts, the man nudged the scroll open farther with his foot before carefully squatting down to set the skull in the center of the foreign design.

He turned his gaze to the field again, scanning it quickly for any unwelcome presence before returning his gaze to the skull and scroll.

Everything would be different this time around.

Withdrawing his very last kunai from the pouch, he used it to create a wide bleeding cut across his palm before holding it over the top of the skull.

The blood from the open wound flowed freely downwards, drawn by gravity, to land atop the skull before trickling down the sides to soak into the parchment.

The man grinned wryly at the morbid image he had created.

"That's all for now I guess."

Within moments, the field was enveloped in a chaotic mix of yellow and black chakra that dispersed into the surroundings not long afterwards.

The man was no longer in the field, and neither were the skull or scroll.


	2. Dancing Bones

_**Summary:** __In an effort to fix a future with no positive out comes, he goes back in time. Nothing goes right from the start, but as far as he's concerned, that's the story of his life. Now? Now he's not going to take anyone's shit, not even if it's huge red and fluffy. _

_**Warnings: ** Blood and Gore, excessive cussing and name calling_

_**Pairings: **None so far, but always a chance of slash_

******_P.S.:_**_So Merry Christmas all! Hope everyone is or has had a great time! Here's the next chapter, sorry for with-holding it for a while, but it had to be done! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and wont hate me after this chapter..._

* * *

**Blood Stained Jester**

_Ciel Leon_

* * *

Dancing Bones

When he woke, it was to the feeling of complete disorientation, nausea and confusion.

He was _soaked._

His clothes, his sandals, his _hair_ were all completely drenched in addition to the fact that the humidity in the air caused his clothes to cling to his body uncomfortably.

Where the fuck was he?

Irritably forcing his body into a sitting position, the man regarded his surroundings with disdain.

A sewer, a humid, wet, _disgusting_ sewer that had _ruined _his clothing and shoes and caused him to desire little more than to spend the rest of his life in a hot spring in order to wash away the _filth_ he had been laying in.

Fuck.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Heaving himself to his feet the man observed his surroundings with fury in his eyes after roughly flinging a strand of wet hair (_where the fuck was his hot bath goddammit_) out of his face.

Alright, sewer.

Snake-Pedo's lair maybe? The one in Konoha or the one in Sound? Konoha's sewer systems? (_Why the hell would he be _there_ of all places_)

Shit, he had no idea where the flying-fuck he was.

Releasing a barely audible sigh, he turned to look behind him, before his brow furrowed in slight agitation.

He was standing in the middle of what appeared to be one of the main drainage parts of the sewer, and there was no junction in the vicinity, leaving him with only two options. Forwards or Backwards.

He blinked, refrained from rolling his eyes, turned on his heel and went backwards down the tunnel.

It took an hour according to his internal clock to reach a junction, where he simply turned onto the new path, ignoring the original tunnel he had been following.

A hot burst of air followed by a low rumble interrupted his silent march, the water around his feet producing large ripples due to the noise even as the foundations shook, causing small pieces of rubble to fall from the ceiling and bounce off walls.

He didn't even pause, continuing further down the tunnel, interest oddly piqued despite everything else (_including this horrendous situation_).

As he progressed, the rumbling became continuous as well as louder, and the wave of heat he had felt earlier become constant before increasing in temperature so much he began to sweat slightly.

"**You would dare intrude on my domain human!**"

He reached another junction, stopping this time to listen.

_Why was he being this moronic again?_

"**Pathetic ant, come closer and let me rip you to shreds, let me taste some blood once again, I'll keep you alive and screaming, fresh for a good meal before I eat you alive.**"

The voice was rough, vicious and husky despite its booming quality that caused the walls to shake and rippling water to create small waves that crashed against the walls and his exposed ankles.

_He just wanted out of this place, a shower, and good Intel for god's sake! Was that too much to ask for!_

Identifying the origin of the vocalizations took a moment of calculation before he was on his way, having taken a right that lead him down the most recently discovered path.

"**What a stupid maggot, searching for death, yes, I will grant this wish of yours, come closer, yes, despite being such a small snack you will taste**_** delicious**_**.**"

It took several minutes of his journey down the hall before he began to notice slight changes, the ceiling was slowly increasing in height and the tunnel was slowly widening until suddenly he was in an open chamber and facing a seemingly endless expanse of vertical metal bars, only interrupted by a white squarish item placed in the center of the jail cell he was facing.

It was this, as well as the shockingly large white eyes and red cat-like pupils caused him to freeze.

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune."

It was hard to get those words from his throat considering the waves of emotion crashing through him at the time, but he did manage to get them out into the open air without stammering or choking or something equally ridiculous as well as managing to withhold any emotion from his voice.

The creature cackled loudly. Eyes narrowed in obvious pleasure as it crowed, "**And my meal has come to the plate!**"

He blinked, cocking his head to the side.

"It's foolish to say such a thing when I'm completely out of your reach baka -Kitsune"

With a wordless roar of indignation, the demon shot it's fore-paw at him through one of the gaps of the cells bars.

The paw landed with a crash in front of him, within arm's reach, but still not close enough to grab him.

"Mah, do you want to try again fuzz-it? I promise not to move."

The demon only snarled in response, reluctantly withdrawing its massive paw back into its cell.

Observing the demonic creature before him, the man let out an almost inaudible sigh before reluctantly sitting on the ground in front of the beast, if he was in front of the Kyuubi, then something had definitely gone wrong with the damn ritual, now he just had to figure out what it was.

He had procured all the materials necessary, the skull belonged to his sibling, his own blood was used, and the scroll-

He blinked before frowning.

The scroll had been created by Naruto Uzumaki himself, the last seal master in the elemental countries but the blond had said that-

Said that certain seals could only be performed correctly by the seal maker themselves.

Shit.

Well, that might at the very least explain why the fuck he wasn't in his own body, which was what was supposed to have happened, the damn seal must have placed him in Morons body, but why wasn't he in control of it?

Must be because he didn't belong here in the first place.

Huffing, he looked up towards the still infuriated Furry.

"Looks like were stuck together fur ball."

"**What nonsense are you speaking runt? Leave my domain at once, foolish human!**"

"Wish I could you overgrown kitten, but it seems I'm stuck here due to a faulty seal, I'm afraid were trapped in this Moron together."

"**Who are you to call my vessel a Moron! He has not even aged to a month!**"

"Look, fuzz-it, he's loud, obnoxious, happy-go-lucky and worst of all unpredictable. I can tell you right now that unless we change _that_ he'll be an annoyance until the day he causes all three of our deaths."

The demon grumbled in barely restrained fury, eyes narrowed and hostile.

"**Leave.**"

"Can't."

"**Bygone heathen.**"

"Get a grip foxy."

"**Die.**"

"Technically already dead."

"**Huh?**"

"Ritual that brought me here should have incinerated my body into miniscule ashes after the transfer. Technically already dead, try again."

"**Fuck you human.**"

"I'm not all that into bestiality thank you, move along."

The creature huffed, slightly amused.

"**Very well human, what do you call yourself?**"

"Itachi, Itachi Uchiha."


End file.
